


Kitten? Kitten.

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cordia + sudden kitten ownership</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten? Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: cordia + sudden kitten ownership (prompted by [punkhale](http://www.punkhale.tumblr.com))  
> originally posted to [my tumblr](http://bisexuallydia.tumblr.com/post/100109399095/prompt-cordia-sudden-kitten-ownership-d)

Lydia was making her morning coffee when she heard a strange noise from across the apartment. She turned to the source and there is was, sitting atop the new couch she and Cora had bought just weeks ago, a little multicolored cat. 

"Cora," she called, loudly enough that her girlfriend would hear her from the bedroom, " _darling_ ,” she added cuttingly. 

"Yeah?" The mumbled response came from the half-dressed werewolf now standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Why is there a  _cat_  in our living room?”

"Oh," Cora said, a smirk creeping up on her face, "You just noticed that?" 

The kitten had been there since the night before, she explained. He just hadn’t  _meowed_  until now. She then promptly added that he was an orphaned Snowshoe kitten, rescued from near-death, and his name was Lydia junior, unless of course Lydia senior wants to choose a different name instead.

Lydia set down the coffee pot she was still gripping and sighed. “Yes but  _why_? You’re not particularly-” She paused for a moment, “sentimental. And the only animals you’ve ever been remotely interested in are other wolves.”

Cora walked over to the couch and sat down next to  _Lydia junior._ "Derek didn’t like him either. That’s why I took him." 

"Sibling rivalry? Really?" Lydia remarked, and Cora just rolled her eyes as she kept petting the little kitten. "And I can’t believe you’re comparing me to your brother."

But Lydia had to admit that he was pretty cute. And- okay, now she was over by the sofa petting him too- really soft. And through Lydia was pretty sure Cora would never admit it, he actually did seem to make her happy. In just a short while, Lydia could already see that the cat brought out some of the tenderness in Cora that had mostly disappeared in the years following the fire.

"We can keep him."


End file.
